Never Stopped Loving You
by The Dragon Kasia
Summary: OneShot. Voldemort is dead, what happens when Ron and Hermione return to the burrow without Harry? HG


**Never Stopped Loving You**

"Ginny!" her mother called. "Come here!"

Ginny ran down the stairs, knowing who it was. Everyone knew that Voldemort was gone, finally dead after all of these years. Ron, Hermione, and Harry would be downstairs, coming home after three years of working to defeat Voldemort. She had missed them all terribly, Harry most of all.

She ran into the living room, and found her brother and Hermione sitting on the couch. Ron jumped up, hugging her tightly, which she happily returned. After hugging Hermione, she turned to them both. "I'm so happy to see you guys!" she exclaimed. Then she noticed something. Harry wasn't there. "Where's Harry?" she asked quietly, her heart filled with dread.

The change was instant in the two. The joy left their faces, replaced by sorrow and angst. "Ginny," Ron began quietly, then stopped, unable to go on.

"What?" she implored quietly, her voice laced with steel.

"We don't know," Hermione answered, tears running down her face.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she exclaimed.

"When we found V…Voldemort," Ron said, still having trouble getting past the fear of saying that name. "Harry went after Voldemort himself while we took care of the Death Eaters. There was so many of them, they kept attacking. Then suddenly they died, all of them. Voldemort must have tied their life to his when he gave them the Dark Mark. Then we went after Harry, but we never found him. Voldemort either, for that matter."

"You couldn't find them," Ginny repeated calmly.

"No. We looked everywhere," Hermione said, her tears now resembling a waterfall. Seeing this, Ron pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

Ginny tried to speak, to say something, anything, but she couldn't. This just couldn't be true. Harry had to be alive; he had to be somewhere. Suddenly she turned, running out the door. She heard Ron calling after her, but she ignored him and continued running.

She didn't know where she was going; she was just running. Then she suddenly had an idea. She turned on the spot, Disapparating. The Burrow disappeared, replaced by Godric's Hollow. If Harry was anyplace, it was here.

She didn't go inside, but instead followed a path around the house. She appeared at the gates of a large graveyard. She paused, unsure if she should go in. But then her eyes saw a slight movement. She turned in that direction, her wand in front of her. Then she saw it was Harry. He was sitting there, unmoving. He could have been a gravestone himself.

She approached him cautiously, unsure of what he would do. The wind blew slightly, blowing his hair. This had been the movement she saw, she realized. Now behind him, she saw the gravestone he was sitting in front of. His parents'.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, her voice no more than a whisper.

He looked up, just now noticing her. "How'd you know where I was?" he asked, shocked.

"Lucky guess," she said, sitting down next to him. "Why Harry? Why are you here? Hermione and Ron think you are dead. Everyone does."

"I didn't aim to come here. Voldemort had a portkey. He said he thought it would be fitting for me to die here. 'I'm saving people the trouble, Harry. They won't even have to transport your body. Just put you in the ground next to your precious parents.'" He smiled slightly, turning to face her. "He almost did just that, too. It was horrible, Ginny, to have to kill him that way. Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse. The one curse I had told myself I would never use. But I used it in the end anyway."

"Harry, you had no choice. He would have killed you if you hadn't. But why haven't you left?"

"Thinking."

"Harry, everyone thinks your dead. We have to go."

"You didn't, or otherwise you wouldn't have come here."

"I hoped." She paused, looking into his eyes. "Where does this leave us, Harry?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us. You broke up with me because of Voldemort, and he's gone now."

"Do you still want there to be an us, Ginny? It's been three years."

"Yes, I do. Do you?"

He looked at her in amazement. "Of course I do, Ginny. I just never thought you would wait for me for so long."

"I tried to move on, really I did. I just couldn't. You mean to much to me."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her gently, his lips brushing against her own. He pulled away slightly, and then kissed her again, more passionately.

His kiss set her body on fire. When they broke apart, both were left gasping for air. Sighing regretfully, he stood up, pulling her to her feet with him.

"I guess we should go. I really don't want people to think I'm dead."

"I guess we should. Everyone is mourning your death. It would be cruel to let them keep on believing you're gone."

He pulled her to him once again, kissing her neck, working his way up to her lips. He pulled away, smiling. He couldn't believe his luck. She had waited three years for him. "I love you," he told her, his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you too."

They Apparated back to the Burrow, happy to finally be back together.


End file.
